


Notice

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lee and Marie protect May as much as possible.





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Ed Edd n Eddy' nor am I profiting off this.

Mom threatens to divorce him for real this time as he packs up. Lee cranks the volume higher and higher until the canned audience laughter melts into the screaming. 

Marie wades through the fighting for their dinner. Tonight will be a bag of potato chips and cold cheese fries. 

Neither one bothers scolding May about sucking her thumb. She packs her cheeks with fries and chips. Grease coats her chin and her hands, but neither bothers scolding her. 

Food means she doesn't notice the sound of glass shattering. Mom is running after the car again, throwing things. 

She doesn't notice.


End file.
